Genma's True Power
by Darkwine.Mine
Summary: Genma isn't what he appears anymore...he has become something much more, by finding his special attack in a fight with a Grassnin out to kill him. What is it, you ask? And why have I written about it? You tell me, O' Great Reader. For doryishness.


Genma's True Power

It had been a fierce and brutal battle, full of endless strategies long lost and used up, and blood gushing in every possible direction. Genma didn't know how much longer he could go on, for he was running out of time and stamina just dodging and attacking with long range methods. His opponent was a skillful Grass-nin by the name of Mitsaki Tomonanbo, who was currently using their prized family jutsu: the Petal Blades Justu.

The young woman stood firmly, an insane glint in her cobalt eyes as she gripped the twin petal blades. They were created from sakura blossoms, and thus were slim with a pinkish hue and hellishly sharp. "Any last words, Shiranui?" Her voice was taunting as limp tawny tresses blew in the slight wind, carrying the scent of flowers and weight of pollen from the trees and flowers.

"Yeah, I think I do have something to say…" Genma's senbon danced between his lips as he spoke, hands rising, prepared to create hand seals with lightning speed. The wind picked up, blowing some dust along as well now. "Too bad, because all I want to hear is your dying screams." Mitsaki rushed at Genma, initiating her Shadow Clone Jutsu as she went. Now five deadly Grass-nin were after him. Genma scowled, chocolate locks flying free as he spotted his hi-ate in the dirt near the feet of said clones.

Whipping out five more senbon and holding them in his mouth as he began his hand seals, his eyes widened. The clones had gone, and not even the original was in sight. _Shit. _Flower petals and elongated blades of grass shot at his face, the original Mitsaki appearing before his very eyes in a violent whip of wind. Pollen, petals, and grass were absolutely _everywhere_ around Genma. His face scrunched up and his head tilted back ever so slightly as the ninja assassin made a lunge for Genma's throat with her blades.

"Aaah….ACHOO!!!" Genma sneezed right before the death blow could be dealt, shooting all of the senbon he had been planning to use for his jutsu flying from his mouth. They embedded themselves into the woman's head, mainly through the eyes. She was gone in an instant, to the next world in all her bloody shame. "Uh…" Genma looked down at her and pulled out his last senbon, popping it into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, forgot I was allergic to the pollen around here in large amounts….well…" He paused and looked around for his teammate. Hayate had accompanied him on the mission to take care of Tomonanbo's partner, Tsukito. "Where is he?" Genma scanned the area one last time, spotting his partner as the sickly nin walked up, slightly slouched over. He looked fine, for the most part.

"Well, I'm done. What about you?" Hayate looked over at Genma's charge with a satisfied nod and a small cough. Genma took a minute more to think, a smirk sliding upon his mouth with utter ease. "Hey, Hayate, do we have anything else to do?" Brown eyes raked his partner's body up and down, smirk becoming just a tad smug. Hayate raised his eyebrows at the obvious hunger in the gesture, but shook his head no.

"Not that I know of, we just have the rest of the day to ourselves…why?" He eyed Genma warily. "Because I'm going to go fuck you into a cave, or tree, or the ground, or a wall if I find one, whichever…as soon as possible." Genma grabbed Hayate around the waist and hefted him onto his shoulder, one hand on his ass and the other on his legs to keep him in place.

"Must this happen every time we complete a mission?" Hayate sighed but was checking out Genma's ass as he walked nonetheless. "You know you love it." And with that, Genma teleported back to his apartment for some after-mission fun.

**I don't own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters, but I do own Mitsaki and Tsukito. This story is dedicated to doryishness, my wonderfully sexy story writer for whom I beta for. I am honored, dearest dory, and will be sure to…carry you off into the sunset for some after-mission fun.**

**May you enjoy my story, and thank you. Review if it tickles your pickle, and tell me if you want the sex scene. I just might do it…possibly.**

**Also, check out this link:**

**http :// www. /deviation /29365445/**

**Not mine either, but further inspiration for Genma's secret technique: Senbon no Allergy Attack! Thank you doryishness once again, and Kitunenomen, who drew the wonderful comic strip. Remove the spaces on the link, alrighty? If that doesn't work, go to and look up 'Genma's Senbon'. **


End file.
